


Solo

by okqueenie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, My First Fanfic, brian is an anxious lil fluff ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: You're a sound engineer for Queen and are working with Brian on a solo for a new song Freddie wrote.





	Solo

“Bri, I think it’s great! I don’t know how much more the tape can take, you’ve literally been rerecording this solo all day and I’m sure the boys will love it,” you spoke into the mike. It was 2:37 AM, and you had been in the studio since 8 AM that day.

While being a sound engineer for the biggest band in the world had its perks, you couldn’t help but imagine a life where you had a normal sleep schedule. Ah,  _ sleep _ . You hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep since Freddie approached your stall in Kensington Market four years ago and asked you to help out with his band’s debut album. As much as you complained about your sleep, you wouldn’t trade this job for the world. It brought you four best friends and unforgettable experiences.       

Brian burst through the door to the booth and flopped down onto the couch behind you. “Y/N, it’s utter shit. I can’t even explain just how bad it is. I know what I want this solo to sound like, but I can’t seem to actually do it. Fred is going to be pissed tomorrow when he finds out that I haven’t finished it,” said Brian. You turned around to face him but before you could tell him that you were sure it would all be fine, you noticed just how  _ bad _ he looked. Brian wasn’t his normal self. His hair was all over the place (bless those curls), his eyes looked extremely tired and the bags under them were huge. “What?” Brian questioned you. You quickly realized that your mouth was open and you snapped your jaw shut before getting up to sit next to him on the couch.

“Brian, you’ve been working on this for over 18 hours. Don’t you think you need a break?” you finally asked him, turning to look him in the eyes. As much as you hated to admit it, you were beginning to really like Brian. 

Before you took this job, you swore to yourself that you would never develop feelings for one of the boys—it would be too big of a distraction. But lately you couldn’t help but notice just how nice Brian was to you, how beautiful his eyes were, and just how committed he was to making sure everything was perfect. You never made a move though, because other than it being a distraction, there was no way that Brian felt the same way about you. You were an ordinary girl, nothing compared to some of the girls that come to their concerts. 

“No, Y/N, I can’t stop working on this. We are already 3 weeks behind schedule and I haven’t contributed to that problem before today and I don’t plan on being part of the reason we’re behind. I have to finish this before tomorrow morning,” Brian sighed. After a few seconds of silence, you finally suggested that he try working on the couch next to you, so he wouldn’t have the pressure of recording as well as the pressure of trying to come up with a perfect solo. Reluctantly, Brian got up to get his guitar, too tired to object to the idea. 

Brian sat down on the couch and began lightly strumming his guitar while trying to find the right combinations of chords for the song. You let yourself relax into the couch, finally admitting to yourself just how comfortable the couch was, just how tired you were, and just how calming Brian’s guitar was. After some while, you had begun to drift into sleep when you heard Brian whisper to himself, but you weren’t sure what. Too tired to ask, you finally surrendered to sleep.

***

You awoke suddenly, but you didn’t know why. Slowly you opened your eyes, trying to adjust to the light coming in through the studio’s window. You went to check your watch to see what time it was, and that’s when you noticed the mass of curls that rested on your stomach. 

_ Fuck!! _ you thought to yourself.  _  How the hell did we get like this?? _ If someone were to walk into the room, you would be in a very compromising position. Sometime during the night, you had laid down on the couch, and apparently Brian had done the same in his sleep. Brian’s head rested on your lower stomach, with his torso settled between your legs and his arms wrapped around your waist, trying to keep you close to him. 

After your first wave of shock, you began to relish in the feeling. He looked so  _ peaceful _ , with his lips slightly parted and back slowly rising and falling with each deep breath. As you continued to look at him, you realized just how uncomfortable he probably was. The couch was big, but not that big and his legs were hanging off of the end of the couch. His lower back was probably killing him. 

Knowing you couldn’t have a cranky rockstar for the rest of the day, you finally decided to wake him up. You got a sinking feeling in your gut when you realized just how awkward this conversation was going to be.

“Brian, you’ve got to get up. Your back is going to kill you if you don’t, and you have to record the solo before the rest of the band shows up,” you softly told him as you ran your hand through his curls. Brian slowly raised his head from your stomach, blinking slowly and not quite realizing the position he was in. 

“Brian, did you hear me? You really have to get up, I don’t want you to be in pain,” you repeated. Brian finally began to become aware of his surroundings, and his eyes flew open when he realized the position he was in. 

Brian took a deep breath before quickly saying, “Uh, Y/N I’m so sorry I swear I didn’t do anything, I just fell asleep next to you on the couch and I must have moved in my sleep I promise I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I just—”

“Brian,” You cut him off before he could go any further. “I know you didn’t do anything. I still have my pants on, for goodness sake. And either way, I trust that you didn’t do anything. You’re a good guy, Brian.” Brian just looked at you, finally sitting in an upright position. 

“Oh. Okay,” was all he managed to get out. You sat up as well, taking a second to really look at Brian. He was utterly gorgeous. The morning light accentuated his cheekbones, and his hair made him look truly angelic. He looked refreshed. Despite thinking this, you couldn’t help but get the feeling that things were now awkward between you two. Before you realized it, over two minutes of nothing but silence had passed, and you now were feeling awkward as well, even though you knew nothing had happened between the two of you except sleeping. 

“Soooo this is awkward,” you finally said. Brian turned to face you and you could have sworn that you saw something other than friendship in his eyes, but you didn’t know what. 

“Y/N, I… I am so sorry that I fell asleep like that. I promise it won’t happen again. I invaded your privacy and I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. It is the exact opposite of what my intentions were,” Brian finally said. You were shocked. 

_ Won’t happen again?? Fuck. _ You hated to admit it but that was the best sleep you had gotten in months. You rested your hand on his, attempting to get him to take you seriously. 

“Bri, look. I wasn’t uncomfortable, that was the best night of sleep I have gotten since I started working with you guys, even though it wasn’t a lot of sleep. You could never make me uncomfortable, I promise,” you admitted. Brian looked so relieved at that statement, the awkwardness in the air finally dissipating. 

“You know, if I’m being honest, I also slept extremely well. It might not have looked like it, but I was really comfortable. You’re a good pillow, Y/N” Brian said, “I might even have to keep you here late more often so I can actually get another good night’s sleep.” You could not believe the words that were coming out of Brian’s mouth. 

_ Again? Abso-fucking-lutely! _ Even if you had slept terribly, you would always be 100% open to spending more time with Brian. For a split second, you thought about the pact you made with yourself before you started working with Queen.  _ Ah, fuck it. This is my chance, _ you thought to yourself. 

“What’re you saying May, you can’t get enough of me?” you said with a smirk on your face, testing the waters. Brian looked at you so intensely, you almost let out a gasp. 

“You’re seriously telling me you don’t know the answer to that question?” Brian turned his body to face you on the couch. “After four years, you really can’t tell that I want you? Y/N, I can’t get enough of you. It physically hurts me when we are apart. The guys tease me about it constantly, I can’t believe you haven’t noticed. I just could never bring myself to do anything about it because I couldn’t bear to think of a world without you feeling the same way. I want you so much, my teeth hurt,” Brian continued. You couldn’t believe it. Brian felt the same way about you. 

Not trusting yourself to form a coherent sentence, you quickly closed the gap between the two of you and kissed him. Hard. As soon as your lips made contact, you knew this was right. It felt like heaven, it felt like  _ finally _ . You ran your hands through his hair as he pulled you to sit on his lap and together you deepened the kiss. After a while, you realized you were running out of oxygen and you pulled away reluctantly, breathing heavily. 

“Was that okay?” you asked him. “Yes. Yes. Very okay,” Brian said, while nodding his head rapidly. “Can we do that again? Only if you’re okay with it,” he asked with a sheepish grin on his face. 

_ God, I love this goofball, _ you thought to yourself. Instead of verbally answering him, you leaned in again for another kiss and Brian met you halfway. This kiss was less rushed, but even more intense. Your hands went to his hair again and you felt him moan into the kiss. To counter, Brian decided to run his hands down your back to rest on your ass. You felt him squeeze and you couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

You felt him smiling while trying to kiss you, and you made a mental note:  _ he’s an ass man, good to know, _ and filed it away for later. You finally let your hands drift out of his hair and down to the hem of his shirt. Just as you were starting to take it off, you heard the studio’s door burst open. 

“Listen darlings, I just can’t simply leave a kitten on the side of the road when I see it. I must give it a hom—what the FUCK!!! Y/N! Brian, you were supposed to tell me before you made a move so I could plan a party!!” Freddie exclaimed. You quickly jumped off Brian’s lap, wiping your mouth off while Brian straightened his shirt. 

“Uh, sorry Fred. It sorta just happened,” Brian said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Just please tell me you didn’t shag on our couch, that’s my favorite couch,” John lamented while Roger had a huge grin on his face. You were the one to respond this time, with a quick and resounding “No John, we did not have sex on the couch. We just fell asleep there.” 

“But you wanna, don’t you two?” Roger said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. You rolled your eyes and let out a hearty laugh, declining to answer that question. 

“So Bri, did you get the solo finished yesterday?” Freddie asked. 

“No, but give me three minutes and it will be recorded and done. I figured out the chords late last night after Y/N fell asleep, so I just need to record it and then we’ll be set,” Brian responded. Brian then picked up the Red Special and walked over to where you were standing by the sound board and leaned over your shoulder to whisper in your ear. 

“Don’t even think we’re close to being finished,” he whispered as he squeezed your ass. Your jaw dropped as he walked into the recording area and began setting up. After a few seconds, you realized you needed to set up the sound board as well. When you were almost done, you heard Freddie speak up from behind you. 

“So Y/N, how big is it?”


End file.
